I Rather Be His Mistress
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke is with Karin, but he's cheating on her with his lovely mistress.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, this is Kitty Uzumaki here with a brand new story. This story was inspired by a song I heard on Youtube. It's called 'Prefiero Ser Su Amante' which translate to either I prefer to be his lover or I rather be his lover. Either way, it's the same. I was watching an AMV with that song about Sasuke cheating on Sakura with Hinata and Hinata is telling her that she's Sasuke's lover. But instead of Sakura, I decided to use Karin for this. Now without further ado, I would like Uchiha Itachi, to do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Why is my foolish little brother paired with Hinata? I should be paired up with her.**

**Kitty: You will when you get your time, now will you shut up and do the disclaimer or else I'll make a story about you being a female and pair you up with a guy in Naruto.**

**Itachi: Fine, Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto or the characters. Just the plot.**

**Kitty: Thank you Itachi, now then on with the story. Warning: This have lemon, so if you don't want to read the lemon, keep on scrolling. I'm sorry if I suck at lemon, I'm trying my best.**

I Rather Be His Lover

An indigo haired female with lavender colored eyes were looking around a cafe until the owner of those eyes landed on a couple not far from where she was sitting.

A raven haired male was with a red haired female.

The red haired female was talking none stop while the raven haired male was tuning her out, looking around until his obsidian eyes landed on a pair of lavender colored eyes of an indigo haired female.

The indigo haired female finished drinking her mocha latte before she paid for it, she stood up and began to leave the café, knowing that a pair of obsidian eyes watching her leave the café, not being noticed by the red haired female.

Later that day

The indigo haired female was walking in the park. The wind blowing her long indigo colored hair as she walks.

While she was walking, she was pulled out of sight, into a strong chest under a cherry blossom tree.

Before she could say something, her lips was covered by another pair of lips.

She knows whose lips are on hers as she too returned the kiss, her hands on the shirt as she closed her eyes.

Both parties were moaning into the kiss before they pulled away, still in the embrace.

Lavender eyes opened and were now looking into the same obsidian eyes from before.

"Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Hinata." Sasuke said before claiming her lips once more.

The pair broke away from the kiss for a moment.

"Why did you leave early?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want to distract you from your date." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Let's go somewhere where we could be alone."

Hinata blushed before nodding.

The Uchiha smirked before he grabbed the Hyuuga beauty's hand and began to lead her out of the park.

Getting out of the park, Sasuke lead her to his car.

Arriving at his car, Sasuke unlocked the car, and opened the passenger door for her.

Hinata thank him before she went inside the car. Sasuke closed the door and went to his side, climbing in as well.

Both buckled up before the Uchiha started the car and drove off.

The drive was very quiet, except for a few smiles and hand touching.

It didn't take long until Sasuke parked the car in front of his drive way.

After parking the car, the pair got out of the car and head to the front door. Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it, heading in and pulling Hinata in the house before closing and locking door, he then pushed Hinata against the door, claiming her lips.

Leaving her lips, Sasuke begins to attack her neck, earning a gasp then a groan from Hinata.

Sasuke continue to attack her neck before he pulled away, lifts the indigo haired beauty in his arms and began to carry her bridal style upstairs, heading to the bedroom.

In the bedroom

Arriving in the bedroom, Sasuke laid Hinata on the bed before he got on top of her, claiming her lips with a lot of passion.

Hinata kissed him back with the same passion.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke begins to take off his shirt, showing his pale muscle chest that Hinata loves so much.

Hinata sat up, claiming his lips while her hands waxed over his chest.

Sasuke kissed her back before he left her lips to kiss her while his hands went under Hinata's shirt, the Hyuuga female groaned when she felt his cold hands on her back as the Uchiha working on unhooking her bra.

"It's…on…the front." moaned out Hinata.

Sasuke smirked before he pulled away and began to take off her shirt, threw it on the floor; he almost had a nosebleed when he saw a white lacy bra before he unhooked it and threw it on the floor to join her shirt.

He began to drool at the sight of her perfect breasts being free of their prison.

Hinata blushed before she gasped when Sasuke grabbed her mounds, fondling them and squeezing them until Sasuke took her right breast in his mouth and began to suckle on it while he fondled her left one.

Hinata arched her back as she groaned softly, loving the attention the Uchiha is giving to her breasts while she had her hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke switched breasts, doing the same treatment as he did before, loving the response he's getting from the indigo haired beauty.

While he was doing that, Hinata laid back on the bed, pulling the Uchiha with her since he's still busy with her chest.

Sasuke pulled his mouth from her left breast and began to attack her neck.

Hinata groaned softly as Sasuke attacked her neck while his hand is still fondling her right breast.

Distracting her, Sasuke moved his free hand down from her stomach, going south as he began to take off her shorts. Unbuttoning her shorts before he slowly pulled them down and threw them to the floor.

Then his hand began to cup her covered womanhood, earning a gasp from the woman under him as he rubs her covered womanhood.

"Sa…Sas…uke." groaned Hinata, her eyes closed, her back arched at the feeling.

Sasuke mentally smirked as he continue to rub her covered womanhood until he felt something wet, still attacking her neck.

'_Hn, my hime's ready.' _He thought before with one swift movement, took off her panties and threw it to join the rest of her discarded clothes.

Sasuke pulled away and stood up, get out of the bed to admire the goddess on his bed.

Hinata blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"You're beautiful." Sasuke said as he began to take off his shorts and pulled down his boxers.

Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed how hard her lover is.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the look on her eyes. "Only you do this to me."

Kicking his shorts and boxers away before he crawled back on the bed, getting in between her legs, claiming her lips with love and desire, Hinata returning the favor.

While he was kissing her, Sasuke entered her with ease before he begins to thrust, earning a moan from Hinata.

Leaving her lips again to kiss her neck as he went deeper while Hinata gripped his shoulders, moaning his name in her sweet, angelic voice.

Getting encouraged by her moans, Sasuke went faster, wanting hear her sweet voice saying his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" screamed Hinata as Sasuke kept going faster.

They were both moaning each other's name while the Uchiha continue to pound Hinata into the mattress, the bed beginning to squeak with every movement they make.

They kept going at it for hours, both of them sweating, both of them about to reach their breaking point.

"Sasuke!" screamed Hinata until she came.

"Hinata!" screamed Sasuke as he climaxed at the same time she did, cumming inside of her.

They both laid on the bed together, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled before they kissed.

While they were kissing, they failed to notice someone coming up the stairs and opening the bedroom door until they heard a scream.

The pair pulled away to see Sasuke's girlfriend, Karin, there with her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"I'm his lover." Hinata said.

Karin said nothing as she was in a state of shock.

"We're breaking up, Karin, it's over." Sasuke said, pulling Hinata closer to him.

Karin was still in shock before she fainted on the floor.

The pair blinked before they look at each other.

Sasuke smirked before he got on top of Hinata again.

"Round two." He said before he entered her again.

Hinata screamed as round two begins.

End

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I did. Please read and review, I would love to read your feedbacks on this story, until then…ja ne minna-san.**


End file.
